


Bared To Me

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Erwin Smith Being an Asshole, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: A mutual agreement of use and be used between the Commander and Eren Jaeger was how it all began; no feelings, no kissing, no intimacy, it was as simple as that. Levi ventures to covet Eren from him, believing that he deserves so much better than the likes of Erwin Smith, all the while having to come to terms with his feelings for the titan-shifter and finding out just how deeply Eren’s feelings run for him in return, if at all.





	Bared To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm back from the dead 
> 
> PSA: Levi is a giant marshmallow in this fic so I hope ya'll don't mind. Also Erwin is kind of a major asshole (and I feel guilty because I actually love him so much). This was supposed to be some smutty goodness and then suddenly BOOM feelings
> 
>  

In this world, one had to take the good where they could find it. Lines were blurred in places they probably shouldn’t be and soldiers learned to find pleasure when and where it was offered. 

After spending his formative years as a member of the Survey Corps, Eren Jaeger had learned such a lesson. The day of his eighteenth birthday, the Commander proposed to him a means of forgetting about the horrors their world offered, to feel something that could replace the hatred and the sorrow that they all bore the weight of, even just for a short while. He offered Eren a means of release that distracted him from those that threatened to destroy his will to fight each moment of every day, a way to give him an outlet for his irascibility in a manner that kept his shifting ability in check and his mind too hazy to think about things that would otherwise ultimately lead to his undoing. 

It was how he, a rather inexperienced virgin, having only fumbled through one or two encounters with some of the other Scouts, stumbled his way into the Commander’s bed, some six months prior, willingly gave the man his innocence and moaned like the paid women that stood at each street corner of the Underground, selling themselves in exchange for survival, as thick fingers stretched him open, touched him in places he’d never dreamed anyone would place their hands, tears streaming down his cheeks as the Commander’s hard length finally forced its way inside of his unforgiving body even if he was doing his best to treat the boy gently, not wanting to break him, only bend, mould him into a true soldier that could accept what was given to him without hesitation.

Over the following months, the brunet found himself crawling into the Commander’s bed more and more often; as his nightmares began to worsen, on the nights where sleep wouldn’t come and left him staring at the stone ceiling of his shared quarters and when the weight he was forced to bear as Humanity’s Last Hope became too much, quickly becoming accustomed to the thick intrusion that filled him each night, the blissfulness as his mind went blank and the walls of his body were painted with ropes of his counterpart’s release.

Even as they partook in such an act, one usually performed by those bound in wedlock or lover’s stealing away for moonlit trysts, their unification held no intimacy, no terms of endearment or soft kisses, simply soft grunts of pleasure, nodded thanks and hastily pulled on clothing as Eren limped from the Commander’s quarters with a sated half-smile and a bone deep ache that radiated throughout his body, knowing with a bitter sweetness that it was only a matter of time before his body healed itself and relieved him of each and every twinge, leaving him with the same inner turmoil that led him there in the first place.

They had kept their rendezvous’ a secret, neither party seeing nor feeling the need to divulge the activities they undertook behind closed doors, Eren following the strict order to never leave visible marks that may be seen during training or in the communal washrooms where prying eyes could make their way across acres of pale skin and see the evidence of their coupling. The Commander did not worry about such things, the scratches, harsh bites and bruises he littered across Eren’s skin, took merely minutes to heal with only a small hiss of steam before his skin returned to the honeyed glow it had before. 

However, their act was not lost, nor hidden to the Corporal, whose eyes followed Eren with every step he took, claiming to himself that it was simply his duty to watch over the brat, in order to act at a moment’s notice if the young shifter were to lose control of himself but somewhere along the way, it had morphed into something else. It had changed from mere responsibility; into silent possessive detestation against anyone that deigned take the shifter’s time and attention away from him, the offender quickly finding themselves with the least desirable task of cleaning the latrines and a hostile glare that sent them running with their heads down and tears threatening to spill. 

He was entranced by Eren’s eyes, finding himself distracted and drowning in the pools of sea-glass hues of blues and greens that never lost their childlike shine, even as the years wore on and the death toll rose, the boy still managed to find wonder and purpose in every task he accomplished and somewhere along the way he had changed from a snot-nosed brat into a fine young man. One who still held his obedient stance and always had his overeager salute at the ready whenever his superior officers required his attention but most of all going above and beyond to keep his Corporal happy; following every order without complaint, no matter how small or cleaning until his hands were cracked and bleeding and steam rose from his skin in tendrils as he healed and going so far as fetching tea for him at every available opportunity, making it in such a way that everyone else’s attempts paled in comparison. 

Eren spent countless nights in the company of the Commander, wishing instead that it was the Corporal above him, inside of him, doing such unspeakable things to his body, defiling him, wanting him to be the one that drew those wanton sounds from his lips, in such a manner that had them echoing throughout the hallways, making it evident to anyone that could hear that the titan shifter belonged to the Corporal, instead of the quiet trysts he and the Commander partook in, as if it was shameful or degrading for the leader of the Survey Corps to be seen with such a monster.

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi ventured to covet him from beneath the nose of the Commander and make it explicitly clear that it was unacceptable to lay claim to the boy when he already belonged to him, to be the one that controlled his pleasure, wanting to see how far the brunette would be willing to go and if the blind devotion he showed to the Corporal would remain as such behind closed doors. Levi wanted to be the only person who saw to the brat’s needs, to watch him come undone beneath _his _fingers, _his _tongue, _his _cock and prove to the brunet that he deserved better than settling for someone like Erwin, whom was undeserving of such a privilege.______

______The moon was high, shining brightly through the open window and cascading over the two forms embraced in passion, uncaring of anything but seeking out their own releases through the usage of one another. The titan-shifter sat astride the Commander’s waist, unblemished thighs spread wide as he canted his hips, lifting them up before bearing his weight down, taking the hardened length as far as he could inside of him, muscles clenching and sweat beading across his skin with exertion, shining softly in the moonlight as soft moans fell unbidden from red lips, bitten time and time again to stifle the louder sounds of pleasure as his climax drew close._ _ _ _ _ _

______Large hands grasped sun-kissed hips and powerful thrusts drowned them both in ecstasy, the tight cavern of his body encompassing the Commander’s length with every moment they remain united. As they drew to their releases, Eren’s crashed over him first, painting his and his dalliance’s chest with ribbons of white, the Commander reaching his release with a throaty groan merely moments later, hips stuttering as he filled the young shifter with the pearlescent release of his climax._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brief words of thanks and minor praise were exchanged as per the unspoken rules of their agreement and soon the brunette was pulling his clothes on, soft cotton shirt slipping on easily over the mussed locks of his hair and white uniform trousers pulled on with minimal difficulty, boots and jacket clasped in his hands, muscles clenching and releasing at the feeling of the Commander’s release dripping from his thoroughly wrecked hole, soiling his trousers and reveling in the thrill that arose from how he would soon enter the communal showers, washing his uniform before his trembling digits found their way inside of his body, cleaning away the remaining release and bringing himself to climax once more before limping to his quarters to rest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jaeger” the commanding voice of the Corporal sounded as he stepped around the corner, causing the shifter to jump slightly and wince, turning on his heel to address the direction his name had sounded from, cursing internally at having been caught, hoping to bathe and return to his quarters before the Corporal or any of the other members of his squad found him in such a compromising position, knowing how he must look, limping slightly and hair tousled six ways from Sunday._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, hello Corporal… I was just…” he tried futilely to utter a response that would cover for what he’d just partaken in but no believable excuse came to mind, leaving him to stand in the hall, still dripping with the Commander’s release and unable to explain why he was out of bed, past curfew and wandering the halls at such a late hour of the night._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m aware of what you were doing Jaeger” the Corporal seethed, raising his hand and crooking his slender fingers in a beckoning motion, silently ordering the subordinate to follow him, facial expression crystalline in that he was feeling especially impatient and any defiance would be scarcely tolerated._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren gasped softly at the feeling coiling inside of him, hurrying his steps to keep pace with the Corporal’s expeditious strides, clenching his muscles and following after the raven with trepidation, growing more and more apprehensive as they wound their way through the castle’s stone hallways and down into the dungeons where he hadn’t been for so long, having since moved into shared quarters with other Scouts his age, concerned that he was taken here as punishment, considering Corporal Levi obviously knew of his agreement with Commander Erwin, although why he cared at all was beyond Eren._ _ _ _ _ _

______The cell door swung open with a deafening shriek of uncoiled hinges and the Corporal stepped aside, gesturing for Eren to enter with a brief tilt of his head, a dark storm of unreadable emotion swirling in the depths of his irises, following Eren’s stilted steps past him with rapt attention. The shifter could feel arousal beginning to pool low in his gut with each step he took, the Commander’s release slickened his taint as it ran from his loosened hole and prayed that whatever the Corporal wanted to impart, it would be brief and inconsequential._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stood in the center of the cell, untrusting of his ability to sit without exposing himself, even going as far as declining the offer to sit alongside the Corporal on the tattered cot that resided against the right hand wall with an abrupt shake of his head, eyes downcast and a flush spreading across his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Am I in trouble Sir?” he queried, hands clasped politely behind his back, fingers twitching with nerves, unable to remain still as he shuffled from foot to foot, simply wanting to escape to the washroom as soon as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Take a fucking guess brat” The Corporal snapped, arms folding over his chest and strands of hair falling across his eyes like drips of ink flowing down a page, bathed in the soft moonlight that streamed through the small window atop the far wall of the cell, he appeared ethereal and almost softened, his harsh tone, however, juxtaposed the scene in front of the young brunet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What could you possibly be fucking thinking Jaeger? Does Hanji have your brain in a jar somewhere? You could shack up with literally anyone in the Survey Corps and you choose Erwin?” his voice was a mixture of incredulity and something else that Eren couldn’t place, only able to focus on the humiliation he had began to feel. ._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren could do nothing but shrug his shoulders softly, continuing to shuffle inexorably as the cell fell into a deafening silence. What could he say that would explain the agreement he and the Commander had reached? What did it matter to Levi that he had willingly agreed to use and be used by someone as powerful and domineering as Erwin Smith?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And why are you moving around like that? Stand still for fucks sake” the silence was broken as the raven’s harsh tone sounded throughout the cell once more, ricocheting off the walls as he spat both question and command out as if the words were poison on his tongue and tasted no better than the ground they walked on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I… well uh… Sir… the uh” Eren stuttered ineloquently, unsure of how to proceed with a declaration as personal as this, sincerely dreading when the words would be forced from his lips, the disgusted sneer that would undoubtedly befall him, the harsh words that would fall upon his ears and the way the Corporal would look at him from each moment hence._ _ _ _ _ _

______Over the years, his affections for the raven had shifted from a childish hero-worship to something more identifiable as love. No matter the way he spoke nor the foul language that fell from his thin lips that Eren so desperately wanted to lay claim to, memorizing his routine and the way he liked his tea each morning and with each room he entered, his own viridian irises sought the Corporal’s ink black hair, that he so desperately wanted to run his fingers through, to find out if it was as silken as it looked and the mercurial pools Eren found himself drowning in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Spit it out, brat” Levi snapped with a voice harsher than a winter storm, knuckles whitening as his fingers enclosed around the edge of the cot he resided upon and his lips drew back in a predatory snarl. Eren emitted a defeated sigh, seeing no way out of this situation other than revealing the truth, a fiery shade of scarlet decorating his cheeks as a violent blush crossed his face, spreading down his chest to colour the tanned skin of his clavicles, wiping the perspiration from his palms on his already soiled trousers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m waiting for you to leave so I can use the washroom because I was heading to the showers to clean up because… the, uh, the Commander finished inside of me… Sir” the brunette muttered abashedly, face aflame and eyes burning holes through the stone floor, humiliation threatening to make him physically ill, unable to silence the gasp that fell from his lips as his lower muscles weakened and seed slid from its place inside of him to soil the trousers of his uniform with every moment that passed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Levi’s usually blank stare, never conveying what he truly felt, turned to steel, darkening with jealousy and possessiveness as he let out a predacious snarl, crossing the room with a few powerful strides, nimble fingers curling into the soft fabric of Eren’s shirt as he pushed the brunet backwards, slamming him against the wall with a resounding crack, a smirk tilting his lips as Eren emitted a low hiss of pain as the stone raked across his back, abrading the honeyed skin through the soft fabric of his shirt and the back of his head cracked back against the cell wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“W-What’re you doing S-Sir” Eren stammered, attempting to appear unaffected by the harsh treatment as he felt his cock begin to stir for the second time that evening. His breath caught in his throat with how close the Corporal was to him, standing almost chest to chest, the scent of leather, black tea and something purely Levi blended together to make a truly heady combination that had the brunette’s mouth pooling with saliva._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why him?” Levi whispered softly, almost inaudibly, fingers loosening their grip on the cadet’s shirt as he stepped back to regain his bearings, not wanting to force himself upon the brunet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was a mutual agreement, we use each other to get off and then he kicks me out…” Eren chuckled bitterly, head dropping back against the stone wall as tears welled in his eyes. No matter the pleasure the nights spent with the Commander wrought, he always left feeling hollow, as if he was giving a piece of himself away with each night that passed. “He offered me a way to forget about things for a while… and a way to forget about wanting someone that he said would never want me in return” he whispered, as if the confession were something to be ashamed of._ _ _ _ _ _

______Levi stepped back, guilt crashing over him like he’d been doused with iced water, his jealousy had blinded him of Eren’s affections for another and had now only worsened the situation by allowing himself to treat the boy as a toy someone had taken from him instead of the living, breathing being that he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I gave him my virtue… and he knew that but he still kicked me out that night. I can’t use his given name and I’m not allowed to kiss him” Eren shrugged, dabbing at the tears that had begun to fall with the edge of his jacket sleeve, desperately not wanting to seem weak in front of the Corporal, after all, it was he who willingly agreed to be with the Commander each night and therefore had no one to blame but himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That Ackerman girl, is it her that you have feelings for? Or maybe the blonde coconut you’re so fond of?” Levi asked, trying to mask the bitterness in his tone at hearing of the mistreatment his brat had received while still attempting to control his own jealousy. His veins flooded with an unyielding fury to hear of the way the young man before him has been lulled into a false sense of belonging and security by a man who knew how to manipulate those around him to his utmost advantage. There was no doubt that Erwin Smith was an intelligent man and an intrepid soldier, yet he was cunning and knew what cards to play to get what he wanted, playing those beneath him as if they were marionettes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No Sir, it’s not Mikasa, she’s my sister and Armin is my best friend it’s… it’s _you _” he trailed off, murmuring the last word under his breath, gaze focusing on anywhere but the no-doubt indifferent stare that would befall him and bracing himself for the disapprobatory scolding for feeling such things for his superior officer.___ _ _ _ _ _

________What he did not expect was Levi to interlace their fingers, gasping as the calloused palm and weather-beaten pads of his fingers enclosed around his own and a small smile to be gifted to him, allowing himself to be dragged from the cell and back through the castle hallways, entirely bewildered as to where the Corporal was leading him and gasping as the release inside of him slicked his cheeks. Eren almost whimpered as the hand interlaced with his broke away, pushing open the wooden door that they had stopped in front of and ushering him through with a hand pressed against his lower back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Corporal… what’re you-“ a harsh bite was placed at the junction of the brunette’s throat, cutting off his inquiry and drawing blood to the surface that cleared away almost instantly with a hiss of steam. The pain shot through him, causing his hips to buck and a shiver to run down his spine as he peered down at his superior with questioning eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m making sure that Eyebrows knows exactly who the fuck you belong to and why he should never have mistreated you in the first place” he growled lowly. It was no more than a harsh whisper but the words alone had arousal pooling between Eren’s sun-kissed thighs, ones he spread oh-so-willingly to allow the Corporal’s knee to slide between, rocking against it with reckless abandon, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure overcame his senses at the delicious friction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren raised a hand to his mouth, palm pressing over his lips to stifle the breathy moans that threatened to spill, knowing that the less noise he made the better. He wanted to hinder the possibility of alerting anyone of their current state of dishevelment in an attempt to save the Corporal any prospective ignominy should his squad members decide to investigate. Levi let out a displeased growl, his slender fingers encircling Eren’s wrist to pull the offending hand away, a questioning expression altering the usually stoic mask he wore so well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He… Commander Erwin said it would be an embarrassment for him to be found with me, he told me to keep as quiet as possible” Eren answered the Corporal’s silent question, shrugging his shoulders gently as if he didn’t see what the problem could be. Levi sighed and shook his head, withdrawing his knee and pulling Eren away from the door and walking him backwards until his knees met with the mattress, bouncing slightly as he sat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Only now the realisation dawned on the brunet that they were in the Captain’s private quarters, a surge of warmth spread through his entire being, causing his toes to curl and a shy smile to grace his face, only able to guess what it meant to be offered access to such a space when Levi was such a private person, taking it into his own hands to clean his room instead of giving such a task to the new cadet’s or another member of his squad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren took a moment to survey the room, unknowing of when he would have another chance to, basking in the warm glow of the oil lamps that had golden beams of light dappling every corner of the modest space and the unmistakable scent of leather and black tea that seemed to follow Levi everywhere. A collection of tomes were neatly aligned in a small shelf beside the door and an alcove to their left housed his desk, spread across the surface lie papers that still required his attention but nothing was more important than this brunet in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, eyes on me brat. With me, you’re going to be _screaming_ my name so the entire castle can hear you” he purred lowly, taking Eren’s jacket and boots from his arms and placing them by the bed before returning to Eren’s front, nudging his knees apart to stand between his thighs, looking down at the dazed expression on his face, glassy-eyed and chest rising and falling rapidly as Levi’s fingers tugged on the hem of Eren’s shirt until he raised his arms and allowed the offending fabric to be removed, folded and added to the steadily growing pile of clothes by the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Captain-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Levi” he corrected, bending to capture Eren’s lips in a kiss, feeling the soft swell of the brunet’s pouted bottom lip against his own warm and slightly wind-chapped ones, sliding together in a slick glide, teeth clacking together as their ferocity increased. Levi’s tongue slid against Eren’s bottom lip, seeking entrance that the brunet was oh-so-willing to give, making up for what he lacked in practice with unbridled enthusiasm, kissing back with small whimpers and trembling hands that ventured to touch, unknowing of the level of control he had and what movements he could make that wouldn’t cause offence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi encircled his wrists and pulled them to his chest, crouching lower and encouraging Eren with small nods and whispered words of encouragement to remove his button-down, sharing the very air they breathed with their foreheads resting against one another’s as the brunet’s fingers tugged at the knot of his cravat, requiring some assistance from Levi before his digits trailed down to undo each button of the Captain’s shirt, revealing more of the milky skin that seemed nearly ethereal in the glow of the lamps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi’s shirt was finally removed, bearing his chest to Eren who could do no more than stare intently, mesmerized by the pale skin and the scars that littered his skin, no doubt each one telling a story of the life he had lived and the adventures he had had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He knelt down, agile fingers undoing the button of Eren’s trousers with practiced ease, silver pools flicking up to meet with Eren’s as he placed a hand over the brunet’s clothed length, stroking slowly, wanting to see each expression flitter across his face as a result of the pleasure Levi engendered and he wasn’t disappointed, mesmerized by the way Eren’s eyes darkened with lust, hooding slightly with fluttering lashes as he bit down on his plush bottom lip, rocking his hips into Levi’s hand with whimpers that sent jolts of arousal through the raven’s core, his own cock hardening against the confines of his trousers with each sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is this alright Eren?” Levi asked seriously, slightly unsure of himself, unaccustomed to being so intimate with someone considering his usual partners, though few and far between, were quick, dirty and occurred in a less than desirable location, simply using them as a means of relieving his pent up stress but this was different, this was with someone he not only cared about a lot but someone he had come to respect both as a person and a soldier, seeing passed the monster the people claimed him to be to the defiant, headstrong brat who ran headfirst into any situation without thinking of the risk to himself to protect those he held dear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This was someone that applied himself to every task set before him with an avid tenacity and a boy he had watched grow into the fine young man before him, trembling beneath his fingers and perhaps he should feel something akin to guilt over their substantial difference in age or the fact Eren was his subordinate, instead of the pure endearment and the overwhelming sense of serenity that overcame him now that the brunet he had sought after was now finally here with him instead of entrapped in the web Erwin had spun around him, feeding him falsehoods and toying with his mentality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A loud whine brought him back to the present, noticing that his hand had stilled its movements, much to Eren’s displeasure, as evident by the paroxysm of his hips, grinding against his slackened palm in a state of deliration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lift your hips for me, brat” Levi murmured fondly, the term holding more affection than ever before. Eren readily complied, leaning back on his hands to cant his hips upwards, feeling his trousers slide over the swell of his rear and down his thighs, slipping down his calves with ease and folded haphazardly, tossed into the pile as Levi smirked,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At the sight of his disheveled brat, Levi couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips; Eren’s cheeks were flushed pink, his resolute gaze was now glassy with lust and his cock stood proud against the honeyed skin of his taut stomach, the tip pearled with pre-come that Levi desperately wished to taste. Unable to deny himself, Levi leant down to press his lips to the soft skin of Eren’s inner thigh, chuckling softly as the brunet gasped and tensed, soothing him with soft strokes to the tops of his thighs with the flats of his palms as he continued to litter the area with small nips and open-mouthed kisses, breathing in the musky scent of soap, sweat and sex that he found rather addictive, something he’d probably find repugnant on anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Corporal leant back on his heels to take in the sight before him, watching Eren’s fingers twitch with the desire to cover himself, acutely aware of his bare form in the presence of the still mostly dressed Captain who was eyeing him over, gaze trailing over every inch of his skin, looking a lot like the cat that got the cream as he took in the sight of the still healing bruises and deep scratches from the blonde bastard that Levi had half a mind to stab in his sleep once he’d covered and replaced them with his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren flushed scarlet from head to toe, using his hands to cover his modesty as Levi continued to ogle, watching the cadet grow steadily harder under his gaze with a glint that only spelled trouble of the best kind for the brunet. Levi’s pale hands trailed gently up and down Eren’s thighs, feeling the muscles tremble and tense beneath his fingertips, simply taking in every inch of perfectly tan skin, warm and supple beneath his hands, almost reverent in his touches as if he were handling porcelain or glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Slowly but surely he managed to edge Eren’s hands away, mouth watering at the sight of his cock; thick and flushed, the tip dripping with arousal even though he’d barely laid a hand on the teen. His gaze flicked up to make sure Eren’s eyes were on him as he leant in closer, trailing the tip of his tongue from base to tip, chuckling at the surprised yelp Eren let out before letting his mouth fall open, thin lips slick with spit as he rose up on his knees slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seeing what he was about to do, Eren began to protest “Levi you don’t have to- nghh” he moaned, practically doubling over as Levi’s mouth enclosed over the flushed tip of the brunet’s hard cock, the tip of his tongue caressing the slit and tasting each drop of arousal that beaded there, lapping it up as soon as it appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren’s fingers laced through Levi’s hair, the pleasure coursing through him causing him to tug harshly on the onyx strands, making the Captain moan lowly, the feeling sending jolts of arousal straight to his groin. Another moan sounded, this one more throaty as Eren tugged harder on his hair, sending a vibration through the brunet’s cock that had him lurching forward, muscles tensing as he let out a guttural cry, feeling the coil inside of him wind tighter, bringing him that much closer to release. Levi’s hands kept him grounded, pinned him to the bed as he braced his palms against the top of Eren’s thighs, soothing him with small circles as he continued to suck, sliding lower before coming up to breathe, again and again until Eren was a panting mess, wordless pleas tumbling for his throat as the pleasure grew greater with each lick, suck and moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His dexterous tongue pressed against Eren’s shaft, noting the surprising girth, shorter than his own but thicker, before letting it slip from his mouth with a lewd pop, tongue darting out to lap at the dripping tip and to wipe the saliva running down his chin, eyes glassy and hair mussed looking positively sinful. Locking eyes with Eren, he brought his mouth down once more, enveloping the dripping length with the tight heat of his mouth, sliding further down, inch by inch until his nose pressed against Eren’s hips, staying there until his gag reflex won over and he pulled off, taking deep breaths as he replaced his mouth with his hand and began to leave marks on the inside of the brunet’s thighs, purple bruises and bites until Eren was whimpering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Levi leant up with a small smile quirking his lips, “Brat, you have to tell me how far you want to go, I don’t want to force you into anyth-“ he was cut off by Eren practically launching from his place at the edge of the mattress, knocking Levi onto his back and straddling his waist, pressing his lips to the raven’s, his hands braced on either side of his head in order to avoid crushing Levi under his full weight as their kiss deepened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pail hands rose slowly to trail reverently over Eren’s sides, feeling each rib and curve of his skin, caressing each inch until his fingers found their way to the globes of the brunet’s ass, pulling him closer and rolling his hips upwards in order to provide some friction for his aching member, grinding together with a steady rock of his hips, his clothed length sliding deliciously against Eren’s unclothed one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Will you… do you have any oil?” Eren asked breathlessly once they parted for air, his lips kiss-swollen and red as he grinned cheekily down at Levi who looked so dazed and disheveled, a look so different from the usually harsh, demanding Corporal they saw during training and it was all for Eren, the thought causing his grin to widen and satisfaction to thrum through his veins at being granted such a beautiful sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In the top drawer, bedside table” Levi responded and with a moment later, Eren scrambled off of him with as much elegance as a foal on ice, pulling open the drawer and rooting through its contents in search of the aforementioned vial of oil that was buried within its depths. He was bent at the waist, giving Levi a perfect view of his curved back and bare ass, the copper skin looking perfectly smooth and round, entirely alluring as he continued to stare, even while standing from the floor and brushing off his trousers with a shake of his head at such childish antics yet unable to resist paying Eren back for the generous scene before him, undoing the zip of his uniform and rolling his crotch against the cleft of Eren’s ass, his hard length sliding between those perfect globes that had his head falling back with the perfect friction, letting a faint smile grace his lips at the shocked gasp and breathy moan that sounded through his quarters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Found it!” Eren exclaimed, plucking the bottle from the depths of the drawer with a triumphant grin, rocking his hips back once more before turning to loop his arms around Levi’s neck, draping them over his pale shoulders and leaning down to kiss Levi’s temple affectionately, silently gloating about the substantial height difference. He continued trailing kisses along Levi’s skin, pressing them to the underside of his jaw and up to his ear, smirking victoriously as Levi swallowed audibly and a low moan slipped from his lips, trying to remember how to speak as his cock throbbed with desire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I should be still, uh… ready from… because of… y’know before” Eren murmured, pulling away to look down at the stone floor, feeling a bone-deep loathing towards himself for mentioning his and the Commander’s previous activities, holding in a breath and waiting for Levi to discard him in disgust. The breath he was holding escaped in one fell swoop as Levi scooped him off his feet with as little difficulty as lifting a twig, swiftly depositing him on the plush mattress, chocolate locks spreading out like a halo as he nestled into the feather pillow with a shy blush on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The raven climbed up after Eren, edging his sun-kissed legs apart with his knees and settling in, leaning down to swirl his tongue across one of the rosy buds that stood proud from his chest, neglected and practically begging for attention, leaning back at the sharp moan Eren let out, raising his eyebrow and trying to subdue the smirk threatening to quirk his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Next time, I’m going to see if I can make you come just by biting those pretty pink nipples of yours but for now… Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t mind preparing you” Levi offered, removing the cork from the vial and tipping a liberal amount onto his palm, curling his fingers around his length and stroking languidly, watching Eren’s oceanic eyes follow his every moment with feral hunger, lust blowing his pupils wide at the sight of Levi above him, gazing down at him with the same hunger mirrored in his expression, as if he were the only thing that mattered in the entire godforsaken world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren was always so open, wearing his feelings on his sleeve and if the way he was gazing up at Levi with unadulterated adoration was any hint, the brat was completely and utterly smitten. Behind the lust and the desire was an entire ocean of fondness, baring his soul to Levi and placing his trust in him to take care of him, especially after already being hurt once before. Levi was always so guarded, keeping his emotions hidden beneath a well-crafted mask of disinterest and disgust yet couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through him like wildfire at the sight of Eren baring himself so openly and fearlessly, spreading his legs wider as if it was an invitation for the pleasure that was to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now one more time, are you sure you want this?” Levi asked gently, his agile fingers encircling Eren’s ankles and lifting slowly, draping the ridiculously long, smooth legs over his pale shoulders and bringing a hand down to tease Eren, rubbing the tip of his cock against the brunet’s puckered hole, feeling it twitch beneath his length, trying to take it into his body but unable to. Eren let out a frustrated growl, gritting his teeth as he attempted to rock his hips against Levi’s even with the knowledge that no pleasure would come unless he voiced his assent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m positive, now will you please… nghh” Eren cried out, head thrown back and his spine curving upwards as Levi thrust his hips forward, bottoming out inch by inch with one smooth, slow thrust, a guttural groan leaving Levi’s throat at the slick, searing heat enveloping his cock, almost too hot to bear as he stilled his hips, using every ounce of his self control to stop himself from pounding Eren into the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They remained still for a few moments, Eren overwhelmed at the feeling, long and thick, filling him so perfectly and completely, unable to stop the spasms of his muscles, trying to keep a hold of the perfect cock filling him, slowly rutting against his internal walls with each minute thrust, stretching him inch by inch. It felt incredible, not too much, the pain only minor, bleeding away almost as soon as it appeared, leaving only pleasure in its wake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A pleasured groan sounded as Levi withdrew his hips until only the tip remained inside of Eren, canting them forward and burying himself once more inside the shifter’s heat, his clean hand curling around the tanned calf on his shoulder, to ground himself as his thrusts increased in pace, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the room as a symphony of pleasured moans resounded into the hallways, cries of each others names and whimpers of _more, yes, faster _and _harder _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They picked up a rhythm, switching between fast thrusts that had Eren groaning and slow, deep rolls of his hips that pressed against the bundle of nerves that had those sea-glass eyes rolling back in his skull and moans loud enough that they echoed through the hallway beyond the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With each thrust, they drew closer and closer to their peak, so entranced by one another that the motions were almost numbing, both wishing they could kiss. Levi pressed small kisses to the calf across his left shoulder, his oil-slick palm finding its way to Eren’s length, stroking in time with each thrust of his hips, the pad of his thumb swiping across the leaking tip of the flushed cock enveloped in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eren’s moans grew in volume as Levi’s cock pressed torturously against the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him, the raven’s tip sliding slickly against his prostate with ardor, bolts of white lightning shooting up his spine, his eyes glowing fiercely as Levi thrust harder, wanting to see his brat come apart beneath him, watch as his face contorted with pleasure and his release painting his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah… Ah, fuck, _Levi_ ” Eren choked out as his orgasm crashed over him without warning, ropes of his release decorating his stomach and chest, looking entirely debauched, eyes half-lidded and chest heaving as he tried to draw breath, a sated smile lighting up his face that soon morphed into one of pleasure as Levi continued to thrust into his oversensitive body, chasing his own climax, feeling the coil wind tighter inside of him, ready to snap with only a few more thrusts. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck. Nghh Eren” he groaned gutturally, head thrown back as he finished, his release painting Eren’s internal walls, his muscles, although weakened, clenched around Levi’s cock, milking every last drop of come until they both finally finished, panting heavily and staring down at one another, unable to look away from one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When the tremors left from his orgasm receded and they could both finally breathe, Levi released his tight grip on Eren’s calves, massaging the tense muscles as his now-softening length slipped free of the deliciously tight hole that had enveloped him merely moments prior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He moved to stand and cross to the small washroom that adjoined his quarters in search of a cloth to clean himself and his lover before they could rest for the night but the expression on Eren’s face had his heart shattering into pieces. Those eyes that had been so vibrant only minutes before were now glassy with unshed tears that threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes as he began to curl in on himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Levi frowned, returning to the bed with a few steps, forgoing the cloth in order to scoop Eren into his arms, running the fingers of his clean hand through Eren’s chocolate locks and trying to ignore how filthy he felt and the way his brat curled against him, clinging to his shoulders as if he were afraid that he would turn to smoke unless he held on as tight as he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I thought you were going to kick me out… like _he _did” Eren confessed, trailing his fingers idly over Levi’s shoulder, shaking his head as if he felt stupid for what he was saying, his breathing calming the moment he felt Levi’s arms around him, cradling him against his chest regardless of how filthy they both were and that in itself spoke volumes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I only just got you here brat, I’m not letting you go that easily”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this didn't sound too repetitive, I think it might've but I'm too tired and wanted to post so oops


End file.
